<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>protect the flames by allthefadinglights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267083">protect the flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights'>allthefadinglights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Callum realises when he cracks his eyes open just the tiniest bit is that he's not alone in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>protect the flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back on my CallumxMarcus bullshit, but explicit. Really just what it says on the tin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Callum realises when he cracks his eyes open just the tiniest bit is that he's not alone in his bed. Now, that's not really that uncommon, sometimes you take the sleep where you can get it, whether that means sharing a bed with someone else or not. What <i>is</i> uncommon is the fact that he appears to be naked. He also has a massive hangover and barely any recollection of what happened last night, bar the fact that there was a party. It is his own bed, so that's good, at the very least. Who on Earth did he take home? Not daring to make a sound, he carefully turns over and -</p><p>Well, that's definitely uncommon. Of course he knows the person next to him. It's Marcus. Sassy, sarcastic, but also sweet Marcus who's been his roommate for the better part of three years before he moved out recently. Marcus, who Callum has liked and thought about in ways that are probably (definitely) inappropriate for someone who's just his friend. Oh god, what did he do? </p><p>As he lies there, looking at Marcus' peaceful face and trying not to panic, slowly, memories start coming back to him. The party, he remembers that much. There was a lot of alcohol involved and a disgusting mix of vodka and something unidentified. He remembers the start of the party just fine, but the memories start blurring as he gets further into the night. Drinking games, dancing, and then- flashes of lips on his, a tongue in his mouth, heavy breathing. Hands running all over his body, teasing him through his jeans, a whispered promise to make the night even better. Callum isn't sure who instigated it, or how they happened to get to this point, but what he remembers of the night - it was good. A hand on his dick, and then hot, wet heat, blissful pleasure - fuck. He's getting hard. He mentally curses himself and slides out from under the covers as quietly as possible, trying to locate a pair of pants or boxers, whatever's closest. He finds a pair of boxers next to the bed, putting them on and realising that these are definitely not his, but he doesn't have anything else within reach. </p><p>The bed sheets rustle as Marcus turns over, stretches, and cracks his eyes open. Callum feels like a kid caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, except it's the fact that he's wearing Marcus' boxers. There's a deafening silence as Callum stares at him without saying a word and he can see the realisation slowly dawning in Marcus' eyes. There's also the realisation that he's still hard and it's definitely visible, he can tell by the way Marcus' eyes flick down for a split second. He feels the weird urge to cover himself up with his hands but considering what he remembers, there isn't anything to cover that Marcus hasn't already seen. </p><p>"Uh," Callum says unintelligently, slowly stepping backwards until he feels the door behind him and he reaches for the handle. </p><p>"Don't you fucking dare run," Marcus says. His voice sounds wrecked and it goes straight to Callum's dick, which - that's really bad timing, he needs to calm down. But the knowledge of why exactly Marcus sounds like that is threatening to break his composure. As far as one can have composure when faced with your best friend, who you slept with, while dressed in his boxers and sporting a very obvious boner. "I'm serious, Callum. Don't you dare." Callum lowers his hand from where it was resting on the door handle, and prays to some god, any god, to give him some strength. "Now get back here, and we're gonna talk about what happened." Callum really wishes Marcus would stop talking because his wrecked voice combined with his accent is only making things worse for him right now. </p><p>Callum approaches the bed and crawls back under the covers, thankful for the cover it provides to shield his lower half from view, crossing his legs and facing Marcus. "Now what?" </p><p>Marcus gives him a look, running a hand through his hair and rubbing at his eyes as he sits up as well. "We had sex last night and you're asking me now what?" Again, he really should stop talking. </p><p>"This isn't like, a regular occurrence for me," Callum says, resisting the urge to make a run for it, leave the country and change his name. </p><p>Marcus lets out a laugh. "Yeah, me neither." There's a short, uncomfortable silence. Callum doesn't know what to say - he doesn't regret it, but what if Marcus does? What if this means the end of their easy friendship? "I don't regret it," Marcus says then, averting his eyes and looking at his hands. "And I'm sorry if this has ruined anything."</p><p>"I feel the same," Callum rushes to say. "I don't remember everything that happened last night, but I remember that it was good and that I was into it. And even without the alcohol, I would've said yes." It's important to him that Marcus understands that this wasn't just drunk Callum doing something he'd regret in the morning. </p><p>Marcus looks back up at him, poorly concealed hope in his eyes. "Seriously? You don't regret it?" </p><p>"Why would I, when I've liked you for years," Callum replies. "Who even took the first step last night?"</p><p>"Me," Marcus admits. "You looked so good dancing, especially in those skinny jeans, I just couldn't help myself." A memory comes flashing back to Callum, Marcus' hand on his wrist, dragging him outside to a hidden corner of the garden, whispering in his ear how hot he looked. </p><p>"I'm glad you did," Callum says, as he reaches for Marcus' hand. "Because even drunk, I'm a coward who wouldn't have made the first move." </p><p>"I don't really remember everything either," Marcus says, frowning as he looks at Callum's hand in his. "Only that it was really good." </p><p>"Well, if-" Callum's voice gets caught in his throat and he clears it, "if neither of us can really remember, maybe we should do it again."</p><p>There's a silence where Marcus looks at him, tries to determine if he's for real or not. It's almost tangible. Callum's holding his breath and trying to figure out if he's made a mistake here or not. And then, Marcus nods. "We should." He shuffles over to Callum, places a hand in his neck, not doing anything yet but just resting it there. Callum's not sure why he's nervous, they've done a lot more than kissing, but somehow, it's very different sober and in daylight. Callum's still holding Marcus' free hand in his, tangling their fingers together and using his free hand to cup Marcus' jaw. Marcus has stunning eyes, he realises now that he's looking at him up close. He doesn't get to admire the view for very long, however, because Marcus' eyes flutter close as he leans in. Callum meets him halfway, lips moving together softly as Marcus sighs against his lips. It's much better than his alcohol addled brain remembered, and Callum almost feels like he's floating as they keep kissing. </p><p>Things change when Marcus makes a sound against his lips, opens his mouth and lets Callum deepen the kiss. This is the part he does remember, he thinks as he licks into Marcus' mouth, lets himself be pulled closer to Marcus as things get heated. It was inevitable, really, but Callum isn't complaining and he doubts Marcus is, either. The little sounds Marcus makes as Callum trails his hand down his bare back to rest at the small of his back are maddening. Delicious, but maddening. He's still hard, and judging by the sounds Marcus is making, he is, too. </p><p>Marcus breaks the kiss to look at him, breathing hard, eyes almost entirely black. He sits back, lying down with his head on the pillow and looks up at Callum with so much trust, Callum isn't fully sure if his heart can take it. Marcus reaches for him, doesn't have to do it twice because Callum is on him straight away. Marcus spreads his legs slightly, inviting Callum to settle between them. He's very much naked, Callum's just in boxers, and the angle makes it possible for Callum to grind down on him, feel Marcus' dick against his stomach. Marcus' moan gets muffled by Callum's lips as he keeps his hips moving, relishing in the sounds Marcus makes and the friction on his dick. He pulls away for a second, chuckling at the disappointed noise Marcus makes, but he stops whining when he realises where Callum has gone. Callum quickly takes off the boxers, tosses them back on the ground - he doesn't really care what happens to them because when he gets back to Marcus and settles back between his legs, kisses him again, their dicks now sliding together, and it's so much better.</p><p>Marcus is now making a constant mantra of moans and gasps, and Callum has a feeling neither of them will last very long. Marcus' free hand, the one that's not in Callum's neck tugging on his hair, slides down to his ass and pulls him closer, fingers digging into his ass, makes it easier for Callum to grind against him. Callum shifts his weight to one arm, using the other to wriggle between their bodies and takes their dicks in his hand together, not even moving but creating a tight space to make it easier to grind together. He can feels Marcus' thighs starting to shake, swipes his thumb over the head of Marcus' dick, listens to him chanting a chorus of 'yeah, yeah, so close' in between gasps. He grasps their dicks a little tighter, getting very close himself as well, and Marcus moans loudly and comes, spilling over Callum's hand and their stomachs. Callum only needs one, two, three more jerks of his hips and he's gasping breathlessly as he comes, mind going blank with pleasure. </p><p>He's somehow managed to move off Marcus just enough, so he's not resting his full bodyweight on him, one leg still in between Marcus' and his face pressed into the crook of Marcus' neck. Marcus softly strokes his hair as Callum regains his senses, holding him close. Callum carefully takes the rest of his weight off Marcus, who makes a disgruntled noise, and softly kisses him. "I could go for a nap," Marcus whispers against his lips and Callum chuckles.</p><p>"We should shower first, though. You don't wanna fall asleep with drying come on your stomach."</p><p>Marcus wrinkles his nose at the idea and sighs. "Fine, but we're showering together. No further funny business because I really do want that nap." Callum tells Marcus he can make no such promises, follows him into the shower and lets his fingers trail down to Marcus' ass. He's far too tired to take it any further, however, so they clean themselves off quickly, share a few kisses, and then towel themselves dry and slip back under the covers of Callum's bed. As Callum drifts off to sleep, curled around Marcus, he thinks that he could get used to waking up like this and falling asleep like this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>